Dante (DmC)
Dante is the protagonist of the new, seemingly secular game in the series. He is a half-angel, half-demon demon hunting vigilante. He is a young and rebelious social outcast who resides in Limbo City, where demons seemingly influence every aspect of the world and the social condition of the humans living there. History Dante is the child of both an angel and demon, and seemingly hunts down other demons in the twisted shadows of Limbo City, while slowly coming to grips with his ethereal powers. The demons have negatively affected his life and he holds great hatred towards them and wishes to kill them all. Weapons Dante has a mysterious broadsword that can morph into different types of other weapons. The known forms Dante has used include a broadsword, an angelic scythe, a spine-like whip, and a demonic battleaxe. He also has two different pairs of semi-automatic pistols, although only one set is known so far; one silver, Ivory, and one black, Ebony, with curved grips, and engraved actions. Description Dante stands at around 6 feet, lean and with a face more like classic Dante's. His hair is black with his white hair also barely visible and his eye color seems to be a darker grey or silver. His attire consists of a black leather hooded jacket with red lining on the inside that hangs down to his knees, with the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a white A-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and two necklaces, one of which is reminiscent of the red Amulet that features prominently throughout the series. The red amulet is depicted in recent artwork, but not in game screenshots. His sword is slung over his back, and his pistols are placed in holsters at the back of his waist, under his coat. When Dante uses a state resembling the Quicksilver Style, his hair is flushed completely white, and his coat becomes bright red. Personality Dante has a smoking habit, and a possible sadistic streak, as he was shown putting out his cigarette on a demon's face, and then proceeding to smoke it. Dante is very anti-social, rebellious and laid back. Dante is described as something like an outcast, living on the periphery of society. Young and angry, but with a quick wit, and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for authority, particularly not the demonic authority that runs the world in which he lives. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/118/1189263p1.html Powers & Abilities Thanks to his supernatural lineage, Dante enjoys a myriad of superhuman abilities. He can wield his broadsword one-handed with ease, overpower demons and even put them into strangleholds. He can shatter solid concrete with his bare hands. He can channel his angelic or demonic power into his sword, allowing it to take the form of different weapons, like a spine-like grappling chain. Using his angelic powers, he is able to leap at great heights from a building with ease and dodge demons' attacks with diving rolls, even sliding gracefully through air. He can shoot his pistols in different directions simultaneously a la Twosome Time, make powerful shots ricochet off countless enemies, and even fire them at machine gun-like speeds. He can be physically active without easily exhausting, allowing him to run, jump, and fight without tire. He can also activate a Quicksilver-like state where he can assail enemies as they float helplessly in the air. Like other games of the series, Dante can slide across the ground to slash distant enemies, launch enemies into the air, following them upwards to continue aerial sword attacks, or stay grounded and juggle them from below with his pistols, and even unleash a hail of gunfire below him while spinning upside-down in midair, and also rising upwards. With his battleaxe, he can produce a large shockwave that blasts enemies into the air. Thanks to the new spine-like whip form his sword can take, Dante can also perform Devil Bringer-like abilities to grapple enemies.Gamescom trailer Trivia * When Dante performs his Charge Shot-like ability to fire magically ricocheting bullets, his pose closely resembles one that both the classic Dante and Viewtiful Joe use in the Viewtiful Joe series, albeit less exaggerated. * Even though his broadsword's handle rests behind his left shoulder, Dante still uses the weapon with his right hand, usually reaching up and over his head to grab the sword. * Despite the portraits of the Victorian women on the handles of the classic Ebony & Ivory, Dante refers to them as "guys" in the first game. In DmC, however, Dante explicitly refers to them as "girls," even though the redesigned pistols don't have any modifications with female portraits. References Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Playable characters